Three Souls
by BSlove
Summary: Kagome was put into a state of depression after the death of her family. She moved in with Sango and stayed that way, depressed. When Inuyasha comes to live with Sango's family he and Kagome slowly fall in love. But wait, she has two other souls in her!
1. Chapter 1

Okay dokey guys here is my new story i was so excited to write this one so have fun reading it. Tootles^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_Chapter one: Kagome, Korari and Souta_

"_Mom…are you going to make breakfast? Mom?" came a still half asleep 10 year Kagome._

"_Souta? Mom? Where are you guys?" Kagome walked down stairs to were here family would usually be to greet her with a smile. Her mother always woke her and her 15 year old brother up and made them breakfast. Kagome had always admired her older brother, and he would always be there to protect her. He would not even let their possessive father hug her. She walked into the living room, and saw Souta slouching on the couch._

"_Souta if you don't get up you'll be late for school. Is mom in the kitchen?" Kagome asked her brother. It smelt really weird downstairs, and her brother not replying was just added to the weird list. "Must be out cold. I told you not to stay up late last night." Kagome then walked into the kitchen pulling her up into a messy ponytail. _

"_Mom, what's for break…fast?" Kagome dropped her hair tie. She looked down and she was staring at her reflection in a pool of red liquid. She followed the trail and saw her mom laying their on the floor. Pale._

"_MOM?!" Kagome yelled running over to her mother. Splashing the blood all over her. She knelt down to her mother's head and searched for a pulse there was none. She stood up and rushed over to her brother and started to shake him, "SOUTA! SOUTA! Moms dead! Souta?" Kagome walked in front of her brother and lifted his head as to see if he was sleeping or if he was just joking. She lifted his head and she screamed at the highest pitch ever. Her brothers throat was slit. She sat next to her brother, picked up the phone and dialed 911. She cuddled next to her brother taking in his warmth._

"_Hello Tokyo Police Force. What's your emergency?" Came the operator._

"_My..family..is…" Kagome said in one straight tone._

"_What wrong honey? What about your family?" The operator said while getting another operator to listen._

"_They…are…dead…."Tears started to fall down Kagome's face, but the operators couldn't tell._

"_Alright honey, what is you name and your address?"_

"_Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi Shrine."_

"_Alright honey the dispatchers are on their way. Can you stay…." The phone went dead. "Hello? Kagome? Dammit, we lost her. Make those officers get their asses their as fast as they can!" The operator yelled into a mike._

_-----Higurashi Shrine-------_

"_Hello!! Police!! We are coming in!" The lead officer screamed as he knocked down the door. What he saw almost horrified him. He saw a little girl covered in blood, staring at him in the eyes, no emotion what so ever. She was holding a knife to her throat. _

"_Hey Kagome, give me the knife. Everything is going to be okay." The officer said holding his hand out._

"_EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!!! SOMEBODY KILLED MY FAMILY!! I have no reason of living." Kagome screamed._

"_No you do have a reason to live. Your Kagome Higurashi. My daughter is Sango. She would be heart broken if her best friend took her life." The officer said. That got Kagome right in the gut. Indeed Sango was her best friend. They were basically born together. Kagome dropped the knife and slowly walked to the officer and put it in his hand. She then turned and faced her brother. _

"_That's Souta Higurashi, 15. He is my brother. He goes to Main Central Tokyo High School. His throat is cut." She then walked into the kitchen and the officer followed her, and he had a horrific face on. He had NEVER seen so much blood in his hole life. "That's Korari Higurashi, 41. She's my mom. She owns this shrine." Kagome then walked up to her room packed a big bag then walked down. Sango's father then put her into his car, told his men some things and then took her to the hospital. They then cleaned her up and examined her body to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere._

_-----6 years later-----_

"Kagome!! Wake up. We are here. I told you to go to sleep last night." Sango said waking her friend up. Sango's parents had taken Kagome in as their adopted daughter. Sango always drove Kagome places. Since Kagome was still not recovered from the incident, her doctor said it was best she didn't drive. Kagome had shut herself off from everyone, besides her _family_ and some friends. She was somewhat pale and her eyes held no emotion. Her hair was always down, she never put it up since she saw her mother dead. Her hair also reached down passed her waist, she never cut it. She never wore make up, or jewelry. She wore jeans and a baggy shirt that had an emo face on it. Her _sister_ wore jeans and a tight shirt that showed off her belly ring. Kagome also had one but nobody knew it besides Sango. Sango unlike Kagome had her hair up, had make up and jewelry on. They got out of the car and started walking up to the school.

"Why don't we go out after school. Where would you like to go?" Sango said very cheerfully.

"The lake." Kagome stated flatly, looking at her notebook that had all her important notes in it.

"We always go to the lake, did Aunt Korari always take you there?"

"Yes."

"Hmm ok. Then the lake it is, that reminds me I should take my camera so we can get pictures to put in the anniversary album. K?" Sango said waving down one of her friends.

Kagome only nodded and looked up to see the guy that Sango was dating, he was one of the only boys she opened up to. Besides her new brother and father.

"Hey Miroku!!" Sango yelled and he saw her and ran over to her.

"Hello my pumpkin head. Hey Kagome." Miroku greeted them.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome nodded.

Miroku wrapped his arms around the girls shoulder and explained rather loudly, "Man I have myself the most beautiful girls in this school. I'm the most happiest guy alive." Sango laughed at his stupidity. Kagome glanced at him, and then she felt someone staring at her. When she turned around she saw a boy surrounded by a lot of adults looking at her. His magical eyes penetrating her. He then was asked a question and looked away but for a moment, and when he turned back Kagome was already gone.

____

"Kagome!" came a high shrill. She turned around and saw the most stuck up whore anyone could lay eyes on. "Do you think you can just walk in front of me and not get hurt, I mean who do you think you are? Some Goddess? I think not, you are a low life demon who everyone hates!" The girl then slapped Kagome, and kicked her in the stomach many times till Kagome spit up blood. "Oh that's disgusting! You better clean that up! Man I bet you like blood after killing your whole family; I bet you bathed in their blood! You low life demon of shit!"

"KIKYO!!!" came a strong voice. Kikyo turned on her heels to see Miroku glaring at her.

"Miroku what bring you to this part of the school?" Kikyo in a way liked him, probably because he was the most popular guy of the school and he was captain of the wrestling, sword fighting and gym clubs. But she was turned down and she just kind of forgot about him since he got with Sango.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you, now has she?" Miroku went over to Kagome and helped her up rubbing the blood of her chin. He knew she couldn't stand blood. The smell or just looking at it made her sick.

"Yes she got in my way. No body gets in my way." Kikyo stated flatly.

"Well she always seems to get your way then." Miroku glared daggers at her.

"Why would you help just a disgusting demon? She killed her family! You are taking the side of a murder?!" Kikyo responded with some force. Kagome had enough she pulled away from Miroku and walked down the hall to her locker and left the school. As she walked she heard Miroku yelling for her to come back, but she of course just blocked him out of her mind.

__

It was the end of the day and Miroku told everything to Sango which he now regretted. She was heading in the direction of Kikyo.

"Oh hi Sango, whats up?" Kikyo said plainly putting things into her locker. Sango suddenly just burst into a rampage. She closed Kikyo's locker and slammed her to the floor.

"If you ever touch Kagome again, I swear on your life that I will hurt you. I will put you into the hospital and you will stay there until you are old and about to die. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Sango yelled in her face. All Kikyo did was nod.

"Sango? Miroku?" came a manly voice. Everyone turned to see a very sexy man standing a couple inches away from Miroku. He had silver hair that went past his waist. He had golden eyes, with little brown specs, barely noticeable. He was wearing black jeans and a red shirt. He had doggy ears on top of his head that twitched with all the sounds around him.

"INUYASHA!?" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

"Sango what the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"She hurt one of my friends." Sango said getting off of Kikyo. Kikyo was looking at Inuyasha. She was still on the floor and Inuyasha just looked at her like she was a bug that just got squashed.

"And now she ran away, we were about to go and look for her." Miroku chipped in.

"She might be at the lake." Sango said, "Ok, to my car. Inuyasha your coming with us. I think she might like you and you her."

"What? But I have to still do some work here." Inuyasha said as Sango dragged him to her car.

"Oh well." Sango smirked.

"Sango he is a free man here, and besides that I think he can walk by himself." Miroku sweat dropped.

"Okay to the lake!" Sango said reversing out of the parking lot.

-----The lake----

Kagome was sitting on a dock dangling her feet over the edge. She was staring at her reflection in the water. She had her books scattered around her.

Sango pulled into the lake parking lot, and she got out and ran over to her dock. There she saw Kagome sitting there. Inuyasha scrunched his noose up at the smell of blood and salt.

"Man wow, the stench of blood is strong. Wow. And salt, does she cry?" Inuyasha asked Miroku.

"No she hasn't cried since that time years ago." Miroku replied, "and she threw up blood earlier today so she probably still has the smell on her."

"That damn Kikyo." Sango said walking over to her friend slowly.

"Who is with you?" Kagome said.

"That's Inuyasha he's going to be stayin with us for a year." Sango said getting Kagome's books together.

"Brother?" Kagome asked taking out a camera.

"No, umm how do I say it. He's bunking with us for a little while and then he will move back to his house. He just needed some school classes, but only our school gives them." Sango said helping Kagome up, she took the camera and asked a passing person to take a picture of all four of them. Sango and Miroku stood next to each other with Miroku hugging Sango's waist. But Kagome just stood next to her friends, and Inuyasha just stood next to her with his arms crossed. The person took the picture and handed it back to Sango.

"Alright Miroku we will see you tomorrow." Sango said while kissing her boyfriend. Miroku lived just 5 minutes away, walking . So he just told them to go home.

Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha got into Sango's car and she drove home.

'She must be a next door neighbor or something.' Inuyasha thought.

"Kagome can you open the garage for me?" Sango asked and Kagome got out and walked to the buttons and opened the garage walked in and waited for Sango to drive in and then closed the door.

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked inside the house. She took her shoes off and walked up the stairs and into a bedroom. Inuyasha watched her not thinking about his surrounding just Kagome.

"Inuyasha?!" Came a teen boy, around the age a sixteen. Kohaku was Sango's twin brother. Inuyasha basically grew up with Sango's family. So they all saw each other as siblings.

"Hey Kohaku. How've you been?" Inuyasha asked while sucker punching him.

"Oh ya know, its been hard since Kagome moved in, but everything is good." Kohaku walked into his bedroom with Inuyasha following him.

"Why does Kagome live with you?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the bed.

"Her family was killed 6 years ago, and our father was the officer that was called to that case. So my parents adopted her. But she only talks to certain people. I just recently got her to talk to me." As Kohaku finished, Kagome walked in with a soccer ball in her hands. She walked up to Kohaku and handed it to him.

"This was in my room."

"Oh ya sorry Kagome. The ball rolled into your room and I know you don't like people in there because of your prints." Kohaku threw the ball into his closet.

"Yes, but it still ruined them. Please don't let it happen again." With that Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and then left. Inuyasha felt weird around her. Her eyes looked like they were searching and screaming out for help. But he couldn't tell, he couldn't even smell any emotion from her.

"Prints?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Ya some are of her life before the killing, then some are pictures of her and Sango. They take a picture once a year in front of a lake. And then some, from what Sango told me, is how she plans on killing the person who killed her family."

"She plans to kill the bastard?"

"Ya. I really don't know what its about, but she only lets Sango in her room. Well unless there is an emergency." Kohaku sat down on the bed across from Inuyasha.

"How exactly was her family killed?" Inuyasha asked in more of a whispered tone.

"I really have no idea. You would have to ask her or my dad. Sango, mom, and myself don't know."

"Kohaku! Inuyasha! Sango! Kagome! Dinners ready." Came the sweet melody of the teens mother.

As Inuyasha and Kohaku left his bedroom, they saw Sango exit Kagome's room and heard her say something, "You want me to bring you some food Kagome? I'm sure your not going to come down, right?"

"No, I will come down. We have guest." Kagome stood in front of Sango.

"Guest? Who?"

Kagome looked towards Inuyasha, and Sango felt like maybe Inuyasha could actually save Kagome.

"Hmm, Me? No, no. I'm not a guess. I live here now." Inuyasha said while taking a few steps forward.

"Then I will stay in my room." Kagome turned to go back in her room, but some thing grabbed her wrist. She twirled around to see Inuyasha holding her.

"I'd like it if you had dinner with us, though." Inuyasha said, looking in her eyes.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome's eyes sparkled for a split second.

"Wow man, you must be a ladies killer if you got Kagome to talk to you. Let alone say your name." Kohaku nudged Inuyasha.

'Is she falling for him?' Sango thought. "Well then Kagome you can sit next to Inuyasha then."

The teens walked down the stairs and to the table they all sat down, prayed and started eating. Everyone talking except Kagome, she was hard in thought, staring at someone.

'Inuyasha, maybe he is who I seek. Inuyasha. His doggy ears are cute to.' Kagome smiled and all you heard was a fork crash to the table. Kagome snapped out of her world and looked to were the crash came from. Sango was staring wide eyed at Kagome.

"You just…smiled. You smiled at Inuyasha."

"Kagome?" Kohaku looked a bit worried.

"Doggy ears," Kagome pointed to Inuyasha's ears, "His doggy ears are cute. Can we get a puppy?"

"Kagome, you like his ears? You think they are _cute_?" Sango asked walking towards her. "Get up and come over with me then."

"Why?" Sango took Kagome to where she was standing above Inuyasha. Sango grabbed Kagome's hands and placed them on Inuyasha ears.

"Fuzzy aren't they?" Sango said smiling.

"Oi, I'm not included with the petting zoo." Inuyasha said getting a little mad. Kohaku kicked Inuyasha's shin and giving him the 'Shut up or you sleep outside' look.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome! Your eyes, they are sparkling!" Sango clapped in joy.

'Kagome..' Inuyasha thought to himself, feeling her warm fingers rub his ears.

'Inuyasha, your ears are mine now!'

* * *

If you guys have any question through this story just ask and i will answer all your question within 48 hour's. Okay and You should be able to guess the ages but if not just let me know. And i hope you guys enjoyed I will update tomorrow. Tootles^^

* * *


	2. Naraku's Speech

**Okey guys, chapter two is up and running, so sit back and relax and enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

* * *

_Chapter two: Naraku's Speech_

"Kagome dear, how are you?" a strong, manly voice came.

Kagome was at her weekly therapist appointment. Sango always went with her, and today they brought Inuyasha with them.

Kagome just glanced at the therapist and went and stood next to an open window.

"Well Sango, I see you brought along your boyfriend this time." The therapist joked.

Sango turned beat red, "He's not my boyfriend, Hakudoshi. This is Inuyasha; he is staying at my house for a while."

"Well, Kagome I have a surprise for you today. Why don't you come over here and sit down and I'll get it for you. Okay?" Hakudoshi said. He was tall, muscular and had blueish gray eyes, and not silver but not gray hair.

Hakudoshi walked out of the room for a few minutes but then appeared again with a man following him. The man had dark, long black hair. He was tall like Hakudoshi and his body was well toned with muscles. He had eyes just like Kagome, only he had red specs in his.

Kagome shoved her hand into her back pocket. Sango's eyes grew to the size of soft balls.

"Uncle Na..Naraku?" Sango said while standing and turning to Kagome and she knew exactly what Kagome had reached for.

"Sango, my dear. How have you been? Kagome, honey. Come here I haven't seen you since the week before your mothers and brothers death." Naraku said.

"Stay away from her!" Sango screamed standing in front of Kagome with her hands up ready to fight. Inuyasha didn't know how to react to this. So he just sat on the sofa till he thought it was his turn to takeover.

Naraku came up to Sango and smirked. "Get out of my way Sango."

"Never!" she screamed at him. He then grabbed her color and shoved her onto Inuyasha who was now standing, and they went down to the floor.

"Kagome, dear come here. Give your father a hug." Naraku said as he grabbed his daughter and took her into a bone crushing hug. Kagome took her hand out of her pocket and pushed it towards Naraku's stomach.

"AHH!" Naraku screamed while backing away from Kagome. He glanced at her, and grabbed her by the neck. "No emotion what so ever! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LIKE THIS, YOU BITCH!!" Naraku screamed and shoved her to the floor and kicked her stomach really hard. Kagome didn't move, didn't try to defend herself. She just took all the beatings. She had been doing that since her mother and brother died.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha screamed but Sango held him down with all her force. "Let go of me Sango!" He whispered.

"No, she will never forgive you if you hurt Naraku." Sango said texting her father.

"But why? You stood up for her didn't you?"

"Yes and she is going to kill me for it. But if you hurt him, or interfere, she will fill useless. Like she has no strength and therefore doesn't need to live."

"Kagome, you should die just like your stupid ass mother and her stupid ass son! But I won't let you die, no. After I killed them I knew you would figure out it was me, so I left. I went and married some other bitch and killed her to. But her daughter was just so beautiful. Her youthful body was fit to full fill my man cravings. But don't worry dear Kagome, I always used a condom. And every night we get it on. She goes to school with you actually. She says she beats you up every chance she gets, and her prize is my manly body against her fruitful body. Kagome honey, remember this though, you are bound the same fate as her. Your body needs me all the time. You wont be able to with stand the pain every night hun. You will want me, your body will eventually succumb to me. I know you like maybe even love that half breed over their but don't forgot honey I'm also demon. And after our bodies unite as one you won't be able to leave me. And when that happens I'll kill you for sure!" Naraku said and left.

Kagome attempted to get up. Sango got up and ran over to her. "Kagome are you okay?"

"Inu…yasha.." was the last things Kagome said before passing out. Sango's father, Byakuya, rushed in to see the seen.

"Sango is she ok?" he asked.

"Yes. She managed to stab that son of a bastard. So hopefully we can track him down?" Sango said while handing him the knife.

"Sango, didn't that guy say something about getting it on with some one that beats Kagome up at school?" Inuyasha asked.

'Kikyo.' Sango thought while planning to beat her up the next time she saw her in school.

----Naraku----

"I'm home!" Naraku yelled.

"Oh hi honey, how are you?" came a screechy voice.

"Fine that bitch of a daughter stabbed me though. But I'm fine. Whats for dinner?" he asked while walking into his kitchen.

"Me." The woman said.

"Oh really. Kikyo you spoil me." Naraku picked her up bridal style and took her to their room.

----Kagome----

"AHH!!!" Kagome yelled.

"Not this again? Jeesh it stopped for a couple days, why did it come back?" Sango asked as she walked into Kagome's room. Kagome was covered in sweat. Her whole body hurt extensively.

"AAHH!!! SANGO MAKE IT GO AWAY!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!! PLEASE!!!!" Kagome screamed.

"Whats wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked Kohaku. They were both in Inuyasha's room.

"This happens like every night, besides last night. Her body just starts to hurt out of no where. It will stop in about 30 minutes." Kohaku said while petting their cat Kirara.

'Every night? Every night… "And every night we get it on", "Your body needs me all the time. You wont be able to with stand the pain every night hun. You will want me, your body will eventually succumb to me." Pain every night?' Inuyasha thought. He then jumped off the bed and ran to Kagome's room.

"Hey where are you going man?!" Kohaku asked getting up.

"Sango! I know why she's in pain." Inuyasha said and Sango opened the door.

"You do?" she asked. Kagome looked at him. Wincing in pain. She was basically down to her undergarments.

"Naraku is doing it. He said that her body will fill the pain every night. He said that he gets it on with a girl every night. So maybe that is the reason."

"AAAHHH!!!! SANGOOOO!!!!!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!"

"Hmm, may I try something?" Inuyasha asked sort of blushing.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Just go with me for a minute, k?" Inuyasha said. He walked over to Kagome and knelt on the floor beside her. She turned looking at him. She smelt like fear and pain. You couldn't see it in her eyes, but Inuyasha could smell it. "What ever you do don't hold back, and don't slap me." He said and Kagome nodded.

He closed the space between his face and hers. Sango dropped what ever she was holding and Kohaku walked in and slipped on the rug. Both of their eyes were wide. Hell even Kagome's eyes were wide, but she slowly closed them and kissed back. Inuyasha deepened the kiss by running his tongue along Kagome's lips. She opened her mouth a little and Inuyasha shot his tongue in and dominated her mouth.

----Naraku----

Naraku was about to stick himself into Kikyo, "AAHH!!! WHAT THE HELL!?" Naraku screamed.

"Naraku? Whats wrong?" Kikyo asked sitting up from her previous position.

"Hmph, that bitch figured it out." Naraku said getting off the bed and pulling some boxers on. "Sorry babe the mood was ruined. Beat her up, k?" Naraku said kissing Kikyo's forehead.

"hmm ok." She said while snuggling into Naraku's body. They both fell asleep.

----Kagome----

They broke from the kiss and stared into each others eyes. "Pain gone?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm, oh ya." Kagome said. That's when Sango noticed it. She ran over to the bed and pushed Inuyasha out of the way and stared at Kagome.

"You have color in your eyes!" Sango said pointing at Kagome.

Kagome smiled, and simply said, "He kissed me."

'What's this feeling? Do I..do I love her?' Inuyasha thought while watching Kagome joke around with Sango.

* * *

**OMG Inuyasha kissed Kagome!! Does he really love her? Well go on and read the next chapter if you want to find out. :)**

**Tootles^^**


	3. Depression Loosing Him

**Alright here is chapter three of Three Souls. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or characters.**

* * *

_Chapter three: Depression. Loosing him._

"KAGOME GET UP!!!" Sango yelled at the sleeping Kagome.

"Five more minutes." Kagome mumbled while turning away from Sango.

"I'll get Kohaku to come and kiss you!"

"What the hell? I would never do that." Kohaku said while passing Kagome's bedroom.

"Ugh, come on Kagome we are going to be late."

"Fine I call dibs on the shower though." Kagome said while stripping down to her undergarments and wrapping herself with a towel.

"Fine. We have all taken our showers." Sango evilly smirked. Kagome didn't seem to notice and walked into the bathroom and dropped her towel and stared wide eyes at what was in front of her.

In front of her stood a half naked Inuyasha. He stared at her to. Her undergarments showing off her nice curves. He had been blow drying his long hair, but as she came in he turned the hair dryer off, not knowing she was behind him.

"SANGOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yelled. Sango rushed over to see her _sister_ in her red and black sexy undergarments and Inuyasha in red boxers. She about died laughing. Inuyasha looked confused and Kagome looked down at Sango who was on the floor. "You. Are. Dead." Kagome said while she pounced on a running Sango. The two came to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha ran to the girls, and noticed Kagome was pulling Sango's arm behind her back screaming for her to ask for mercy.

"I will never surrender my army to you General Kagome!" Sango yelled while kicking Kagome in the back and flipping so that Sango was sitting on Kagome.

"General?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"Ya they have always down that since they were kids. Yeesh I'm just glad to see Kagome actually doing it." Kohaku said while walking up to the girls and grabbing Sango by the color and pulling her up. "Kagome if you are going to take a shower do it," He said while looking down at her, she was nearly naked. But Kohaku never looked at his _sister_ that way. NEVER. "Sango go warm up the car. We have to get to school or we will be late." He released Sango. Kagome got up and took a 10 minute shower then got into some jeans and a stolen shirt from Sango's closet. It was lime green and showed off her belly ring. Sango wore the same thing only she wore a neon purple shirt. They had 'Best Friend' broken heart belly rings.

They finally got to school, and much to their dismay Kagome stopped talking. She still had her color in her eyes; she just kept to her group of friends.

"Man Kagome I have never seen a sexier woman in my life, beside my lovely Sango." Miroku said while approaching them.

"Man is there anything you think about besides perverted things?" Sango said crossing her arms.

"My dear Sango, I am afraid to answer that question. If I answer it then our children will be all dumb from you hitting my poor head."

"Honey, you are already dumb. It don't matter how many times you get smacked on the head." Sango said patting his shoulder.

"You are one cold bitch, ya know that?"

"Yep, and that is why you love me, ne?"

"Hmm I'll have to take a rain check on that one."

"Miroku, you should not have said that." Kohaku said while grabbing Kagome around the waist and leading her into the school. Inuyasha was no where to be seen and Miroku was being wacked by a very mad Sango.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked looking up at Kohaku.

"Oh...ah...ya know he's probably catching up with some old friends." Kohaku lied. Inuyasha was actually with a girl. The girl that he had loved since child hood. He just didn't recognize her the first time he saw her.

----Inuyasha----

"Inuyasha, baby I missed you." Came a girl's voice. Inuyasha and this girl were having a heated make out session in a janitor's closet.

"Kikyo, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you the other day." Inuyasha said between groping her and kissing her lips.

"It's alright, your forgiven." Kikyo said.

Beep Beep Beep

"Ah dam. Baby its time for class. We can catch up after school, k?" Inuyasha said opening the door.

"Ok. See you later, babe." Kikyo said kissing him one more time.

Inuyasha went over to his locker which was right next to Kohaku's.

"Hey man, lying to Kagome is tough for me. You either tell her or you will shatter her. No wait she will be shattered either way." Kohaku looked at Inuyasha, with almost of a death glare.

"It's not my fault I love Kikyo. She is just to dam sexy and she is a hell of a good kisser." Inuyasha said getting his books out of his locker.

"Fine when you hurt her, you will have to deal with me. And let me tell you, just because you are practically my brother doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Kohaku said, slammed his locker and caught up with Kagome and her friend, who was actually his girlfriend. Mayu was wearing a green skirt that went just a couple inches under her knees and a white button up shirt. She had her short hair pinned back out of her face but allowed it to fall freely.

'What the fuck is with him? I just don't love Kagome like Kikyo. Who am I kidding? I know I love Kagome to. But Kikyo is my girlfriend, not Kagome.' Inuyasha thought while he saw Kagome walk into her class room.

----After school----

Kagome was walking down the hall way, Kohaku had asked her to get something out of his locker while they went and got the car. She had no problem with it, nope. No problem what so ever.

"Inuyasha, I love you so much." came the most annoying voice in the world. Kikyo.

"Kikyo I love you to. Baby I would die without you. I love you more than anyone else in the world." Inuyasha responded as they walked out of the school. Kagome dropped the piece of paper that she was holding. She slowly fell to the ground her eyes wide with disbelief. Why would her ears be playing tricks on her. She lost everything, but then Inuyasha came. Everything she ever wanted was returned to her. But then it was taken away from her by just a five worded sentence from Inuyasha mouth: Kikyo I love you to. Kagome lost her self. The color that she had regained, in her eyes, was lost again. Why was her life such a living hell?

Kohaku and the others started to get worried when it had been like 15 to 20 minutes since they sent her in.

"Why is she taking so long?" Miroku asked. But Kohaku knew exactly what happened when he saw Inuyasha and Kikyo walk out. He got out of the car slamming it shut. He heard Sango yell at him and turn off the car and get out Miroku following suit. Kohaku went over to Inuyasha, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU HURT HER LIKE THAT AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO!?" Kohaku yelled at a dumb struck Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about Kohaku? I haven't hurt anyone." Inuyasha said looking a little confused.

Kohaku said nothing but ran into the school. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha. They to were very confused. "What is he talking about?" Sango asked Inuyasha who shrugged and walked off with Kikyo with him. "I'll see you guys at home, k?" Inuyasha yelled back at Sango.

"Ya. If Kohaku doesn't kill you first." Sango said.

----Kohaku----

Kohaku was just appalled at what he saw. Kagome was on the floor with bruises and cuts all over her body. He knew exactly what she did, well after he saw dents in the lockers.

"Kagome?" Kohaku said running to her.

"Ko..haku? I'm sorry. I couldn't bare the pain." Kagome said. Kohaku picked her up noticing her eyes glazed over yet again. He walked out of the school and told Sango to start the car and take them home. Sango was horrified at the way Kagome looked.

"What happened to her Kohaku?" Sango asked as she pulled out of the school. It took them maybe ten minutes to get to their house.

"Inuyasha." was all that Kohaku said. When they got home Kohaku laid her on the table before Sango started taking her clothes off to reveal just her undergarment. She then started to clean her wounds and put ointment on her, and cover them. Kohaku and Miroku waited in the living room. Sango walked over to them and nodded and they went to see Kagome wrapped up in bandages.

"Kohaku what happened to her?" Sango asked with little patients left.

"She heard Inuyasha tell Kikyo he loved her. He broke her heart. She loves Inuyasha. Her eyes are glazed over to."

"Kohaku, how did she get the bruises and cuts?!" Sango asked almost screaming.

"She smashed herself into the lockers." Kohaku said looking down at her.

"Inuyasha that bastard. He better have a good explanation!" Miroku said slamming his hands on the table with Kagome's head in between them.

"I don't think he knows he did this." Sango said.

"Well, he will soon enough." Kohaku said sitting down and glaring at the door.

After about 2 hours Inuyasha came home. Everybody was in the kitchen, besides Miroku who had gone home, Kagome still on the table.

"I'm home!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha come here dear." came Sango's mothers, Yura, voice.

"What it is?" Inuyasha said while walking into the dinning room, "I'm kind of tired…so..coul -"

He was cut off by Kohaku yelling. "YOU BASTARD!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She was lying on the table wearing barely anything. She was wrapped with bandages and had bruises all over her body. "What the hell happened to her?"

"YOU! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Kohaku was about to launch at Inuyasha but Sango put a hand on his shoulder and gave him the 'let me handle this' look.

"Inuyasha, she is in love with you, you know that right?" She looked him straight in the eyes.

"Ya, that bastard over their told me." Inuyasha said pointing to Kohaku leaning against the wall. Just giving him the death stare.

"Well she must have heard you tell Kikyo that you loved her, and that just crushed what ever part of her heart she had left. Her eyes are glazed over again. She ran herself into the lockers at school. I'm sure she opened some of them, by force of course. " Sango finished never taking her eyes off of Inuyasha. After she had finished though, Kagome stirred and sat up swinging her legs over the table and hopping off. She walked into the kitchen, got something and came back to the dinning room. She slid what ever she got into her purse. She put her clothes back on and left the house. Not even looking at anybody. 15 minutes later, everyone still in the dinning room, Inuyasha's cell phone rang.

"Hey there Kikyo, whats up?" He answered,

"Inuyasha! That bitch is trying to kill me!!" Kikyo screamed into the phone.

"Bitch? Who?" Inuyasha said looking at Sango. She automatically shot up from her seat and knew exactly who Kikyo was talking about.

"Kohaku, car now." Sango said while grabbing Inuyasha's arm and running to the car.

"Inuyasha its that bitch!! KAGOME!!!" Kikyo hollered, but then the phone went dead. Sango pulled into Kikyo's drive way and ran inside to see Kagome standing over Kikyo about to stab her.

"KAGOME!!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned to face Sango. "What the hell are you doing? You are not allowed to do this Musou. Your soul is only to protect her. Not deal with her problems!" Sango yelled at her.

"Says who Miss Sango? She stole the one thing keeping Kagome alive. Kagome's heart is shattered into a million pieces now." came a raspy male voice. Kagome's hair had shortened to her shoulder and colored to a reddish black color. Her eyes beet red. Her teeth turned into fangs. She was holding a terrified Kikyo by her color the knife about to go into her heart.

"Musou, we know you love Kagome, but you cant come out just because of this reason. She has to fix her life herself. Not you." Sango said walking over to Kagome and taking the knife from her. "Put Kikyo down." Kagome did just that but not to nicely. She had been holding Kikyo a good 3 ½ feet off the ground. She just let her go and Kikyo just fell to the ground.

"Sango why did you bring him?!" Kagome/Musou asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"So that Kikyo doesn't stain our clothes with her tears." Sango shrugged.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He smelt Kagome but he also smelled a man's scent coming from her. And that defiantly did not look like Kagome. Barely smelt like her to. Not only did she smell like a man but she smelled like a demon.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you ever hurt Kagome again, I will not only kill that bitch over there but I will also kill you. No wait, Kagome would hate me for that. I would torment you, yep torment. Kagome won't hate me as much." Kagome/Musou said grinning. Sango and Kohaku just laughed.

"You smell like a demon. Who are you?" Inuyasha said while Kikyo scrammed up to Inuyasha's arms.

"I'm Musou. I'm Kagome other self. When ever she gets shattered I come out and take care of what ever is bothering her. And in this case that bitch that is touching you." Kagome/Musou said.

"But surprisingly he didn't come out after the death of her family." Sango chimed in.

"I told you Miss Sango, Kagome sealed me off the day before and didn't take the seal off until 2 years after the incident."

"I know."

"Now let me get something clear to you. Kagome will now be depressed; her eyes will be glazed over for a period of time. If she ever feels hate or loneliness or anything like that then I will come out and confront you about it. It doesn't matter where she is I will come out. So I advise you to stop lying to yourself and that slut and tell Kagome you love her."

"You love Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked looking in Inuyasha's eyes.

"I..I don't know..what your talking about. I love Kikyo and I always will." Inuyasha said tightening his grasp around Kikyo.

"Hmph, just remember what I said Inuyasha. And remember Kagome won't heal when she's alone. Oh and Sango please ad I beg you stop feeding Kagome carrots. I. Hate. Carrots." Kagome/Musou said.

"Hehe sorry Musou." Sango said waving it off.

"Well then I guess until next time, Sango, Kohaku, it was nice seeing you guys. Goodbye Inuyasha. Remember everything." And with that Musou pulsed. Kagome's hair returned to her natural color and length. Her eyes returned to a glazed over brown color. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on. "What happened?" she asked.

"What the hell do you mean what happened?! You tried to kill me!!" Kikyo screamed.

"AAHH!! KOHAKU SHES SCARY!!" Sango and Kohaku laughed at her childish behavior. She always acted like that after being Musou.

Four words just kept replaying in Inuyasha's head, "'Goodbye Inuyasha. Remember everything.' Hmph I don't love Kagome, especially after trying to kill Kikyo.' Inuyasha just stared at her with disgust, confusion and anger in his eyes. Kagome just glanced at him for a few seconds and her eyes flashed red. 'Aw shit, now Musou is even watching my every move. What will I do now?' Inuyasha sighed.

"Inuyasha?" came a small voice. He looked up and saw Kagome's glazed eyes looking at him. Why is she talking to him? After everything that happened, wouldn't she hate him?

"What?" He asked.

All he felt was her hand collide with his face, very hard. She dug her nails into his face drawing blood. She pulled her hand quickly off of his face, making small scratches that looked like a cat clawed him.

"I. HATE. YOU!!!!!!" She yelled at him running out of the house Kikyo was staying at.

"Great not again." Sango moaned. "See you at home Inuyasha, that is if you come home." Sango laughed going out to the car, Kagome already in it.

"Later." Kohaku said, not making eye contact. Just saying that one word and left the house and got into the back seat. Inuyasha watched Kagome as they drove off. She was crying while staring out the window.

----In the car----

"Musou came out?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. It was along time since I saw him to. I was a bit happy to admit the truth." Sango said while stopping at a stop sign.

"You know you always had a crush on my other side." Kagome said, _'You disgusting woman. Sango never had a crush on me. Stop joking.'_ Musou's voice rang in Kagome's head.

"Well I know I did have a crush on Musou but that was up until I found out you were him." Sango laughed.

'Told ya so.' Kagome smirked to herself. _'Disgusting. A human liking me?' _'Aw come on she's cute. I know what your emotions were when you first met her.' Kagome joked around with Musou.

"Kagome are you blushing?" Kohaku asked.

"Hmm oh no not me, Musou." Kagome smirked. 'Stop blushing dammit.' _'Sorry.'_

"Hmm really, Musou whats wrong?" Sango asked.

'_Saw one word and you dye.' _Musou said and Kagome sighed. "He said he was just thinking back when you guys first met. He remembers thinking how cute you were."

Sango turned beet red as she turned into her parking spot in front of her house.

'_Bitch.' _ Kagome smiled, 'I love you to Musou.'

"Kagome bed now." Sango said walking into her own bedroom.

"Ok." Kagome sighed.

* * *

**Ok what did you guys think? are you starting to under stand the title now? But wait its called Three Souls, so who is the other soul, i guess you will have to wait and see.**

**Tootles^^**


	4. Gym Day Starts Today

**Okay guys here is chapter four. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or characters.**

**Just to clear some things up: _Bold and Italic is Inuyasha's demon talking to him, _Bold is Izayio talking to Kagome, **_Italic is Musou talking to Kagome, _and plain font is people thinking to themselves. Hope that clears some things up.

* * *

_Chapter four: Gym Day Starts Today_

Kagome and Sango woke up and went down stairs. Today they were going to the gym. Kagome's eye color came back after getting a card and flowers from a 'Secret Admirer'. Although everyone knew it was from Miroku. Nobody told Kagome. He had told Sango of the idea and she agreed. Miroku always loved Kagome no matter if he was in a relationship, he loved her. But anyway getting back to Sango and Kagome. Byakuya had gotten the girls a 2 week pass to the gym for every day.

They wore shorts and a sports bra, but they had a loose training shirt over it. Kagome wore baby pink and Sango wore baby blue. They had all their equipment in one duffle bag. They sat at the dining table and ate breakfast with everyone. Inuyasha kept his eyes on Kagome and Kagome kept her eyes on her plate.

"There's carrots on my plate." Kagome said looking up at Sango, her eyes flashed red.

"Oh come on Musou just one carrot. Please." Sango said eating all her carrots.

"Hmph, if you say." Kagome then cut the carrot into a very tiny piece then ate it. "Ok I'm done eating carrots." Sango just sighed.

They finished eating and Kagome, Sango, Kohaku and Inuyasha got into the car. The guys were going to the gym to get registered. So they wouldn't be beaten by girls in something like arm wrestling.

"Hey Sango, Kagome how are you?" came the voice of their friend since birth. He was a tall, with long black hair that he braided. He had dark blue eyes, and a scar on his forehead from Kagome.

"Oh hey Bankotsu, how are you?" Sango greeted.

"Oh ya know, same old same old."

"How's your scar? It looks like its fading pretty well." Kagome said touching it.

"Ya my brother makes me put this cream on it every week. Although I don't. Kagome you are looking pretty as ever. How is Musou. Gosh he is so dam lucky to be in this beautiful body." Bankotsu said picking Kagome up bridal style. Inuyasha got a little angry at what he just said and what he was doing.

'_**Just tell her you love her or she will be taken by that bastard**__.' _Inuyasha's demon thought. 'No, 'cause I don't love her. I love Kikyo.' He told his demon. _**'Pish ya right. She smells like a fricken fish. Kagome smells like sakura, vanilla some strawberry and winter rain. WAY better than Kikyo.'**_'Leave me alone.'

"INUYASHA." Sango's voice interrupted him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"Are you coming?"

"Ya." He followed Sango. Kagome was clinging onto Bankotsu for probably the whole walk to their private work out room. 'Jeesh why does she have to do that? Its making me un-easy.'

"Well here we are my dear." Bankotsu said looking up at Kagome who had been riding his back the whole way. Well not the whole way, maybe bought half way through their walk she jumped onto Bankotsu's back and he gave her a piggy back ride the rest of the way.

"Thanks Bankotsu." Kagome said while kissing his cheek. He then put her down. Inuyasha's demon blood boiling every second those two had contact. And it didn't help when she kissed him.

'Dam' Inuyasha thought walking over to Kohaku who noticed that he was getting pissed.

"Tell her." Was all he said.

"Well ladies we men will be over there, and you can have this area, k?" Bankotsu said.

"K." Sango and Kagome said.

The guys then left to there spot, and the girls got to work.

----Girls----

"So Sango we going to the beach next Saturday?" Kagome asked lifting a 20 lb weight.

"Yep. Ya know you are suppose to be exercising, not Musou." Sango said as Kagome was adding on more weights.

"Hehe, sorry. But he said that he would come out if I didn't do this."

"Oh my gosh." Sango rolled her eyes.

----Guys----

"So I see you came back Inuyasha." Bankotsu said while watching the girls.

"Ya, I have to take some classes that only Kohaku's school provides." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm I see. Dam that girl sure can pack on the weights."

"Duh, she has Musou. Or did you forget about him." Kohaku said.

"Ah man how can I forget about him." Bankotsu said touching his scar.

"Where did you get that scar from?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmph, Kagome." Bankotsu said.

"What? How?"

"That was your own stupid fault Bankotsu. He got into a fight with Kagome when we were young and Kagome turned into Musou and, as you have seen before, Musou went wiled and hurt Bankotsu. But thank God that Sango showed up before he killed him." Kohaku explained.

Kagome then looked at the guys and her eyes flashed red. "She knows we are talking about her." Bankotsu laughed.

"More like Musou knows we are talking about him." Kohaku said.

----Girls----

'_Those guys are talking about us, Kagome.' _'Ya I know. They are probably explaining to Inuyasha how Bankotsu got that scar.' _'True.' _'I still cant believe you did that.' _'I told you that I was sorry. It wasn't my fault I came out. You were in danger and when you are in danger I just come out.' _'Ya along with a whole lot of other things you come out about.' _'Shud up.'_ 'Fine.'

"Kagome?" Sango broke her from her argument, "Are you okay? You look red."

"I'm fine I just got into a argument with Musou." Kagome said but Sango was already checking her head for her temperature.

"Right, he gave you a fever." Sango said, "Come on. Lets see if they have showers in this place." Sango said while her and Kagome walked over to the guys.

"Whats wrong?" Bankotsu asked.

"She has a fever." Sango said pointing to Kagome.

"Are you okay? We need to cool you down. Come on." Bankotsu picked Kagome up and took her to the showers. "Okay lets see. You wanna shower together?" Bankotsu asked Kagome with a smirk.

"Bankotsu, you are no worse than Miroku." Sango said.

Kagome thought about it. She looked at Inuyasha who already looked pissed about the question and she decided on her answer. "Bankotsu, my answer is yes. We haven't taken a shower together for a long time. So lets go." Kagome glared at Inuyasha who couldn't even believe what her answer was.

"Wait for me I want to take a shower with Bankotsu to." Sango screamed.

"Man we might as well join them." Kohaku said grabbing two towels. One for him and one for Inuyasha.

"What? Are you serious? You are going to take a shower with two chicks and a guy?!" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears.

"Man I've been doin it for as long as I can remember." Kohaku said.

"Fine." The two undressed and walked into the showers with towels covering their manhood.

Kagome and Sango had towels covering their body and they were sitting on a stone while Bankotsu sat on a lower stone in front of them. He also had a towel covering him.

The shower was just a big hot spring. There was no one in it besides Kagome, Sango and Bankotsu. The water was a nice cool temperature, but it wasn't freezing. Kohaku and Inuyasha walked over to where the other three were.

"Well its so nice for you to join us." Kagome smiled. "On the count of three. One."

"Two." Sango said getting up.

"Three." Kagome and Sango pounced on Kohaku and Inuyasha taking them under the water. When they came up Sango was sitting on Kohaku's lower abdomen, and Kagome on Inuyasha.

"Score!" the girls said smacking there hands together.

"You think you can get away just so easily girls. Ha you're sadly mistaken." Kohaku said, and him and Inuyasha grabbed the girls sitting on them and did exactly what they did. Took them under water.

They came up for a breath everyone laughing. Well not everyone. Kagome was still under water.

"Did Kagome come back up?" Sango asked looking at Bankotsu.

"Nope. She's probably transforming." Bankotsu said pointing at a glowing light underneath the water.

"Transforming into what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well not only does she have Musou but she also has the spirit of a very beautiful woman. It's really hard to explain all this." Sango sighed.

A beautiful woman with long back hair, violet, gentle eyes came up.

"Mo…ther?" Inuyasha said.

"Hmm oh hi Inuyasha. No I'm not your mother, just her spirit. I'm Kagome. But when Izayoi died after giving birth to you, her spirit found me in my mother's womb and became a part of me and Musou." Kagome said.

"So you're Kagome?" Inuyasha was beyond confused.

"Yep don't worry, I'm not your mother. Just her spirit. She must have been drawn out when I got near you in this hot spring. This is actually the second she's come out."

"When was the first?"

"When I was with your father a couple years ago. Well technically I wasn't with him I was near him in a mix hot spring and your mothers spirit took over my body. He about died. You and your brother were with him. But my mother took me outside and had me change back, and then we left. I never saw him since then." Kagome said changing back to her regular self. "I'm sorry. I thought I locked her spirit away. Obviously being so close to you changed that." She walked out of the hot spring and went and changed back into her clothes.

"Well guys we better get going." Sango said. "It was nice seeing you again Bankotsu."

"You to. I shall see you around soon. Seeing how you got a two week past here." Bankotsu smiled.

"Yep. See ya."

The group rode home in silence. Kagome went directly to her room and locked her door not coming out to the next morning.

* * *

**Okay guys what did you think? Just to clear some things up, Izayoi's soul found Kagome's unborn body in Korari's womb. So Kagome became one with Izayoi in a way. But Kagome can control on how much of Izayoi's soul comes out. Like in this chapter only Izayoi's apperance came out not her whole soul. And with Musou, Kagome was born from a miko and a demon, but her mother taught her how to conceal her demon self by useing a charm. Kagome is full female but has a male demon living in her. And she can control him just like how she controls Izayoi.**

**Tootles^^**


	5. Attempt At Murder

Sorry for such a long update time, but school got in the way, so here you are!

* * *

_Chapter Five: Attempt at Murder _

"Naraku, when can I kill that bitch?" Kikyo asked Naraku who had his head sitting on her lap.

"Tomorrow honey, tomorrow."

----Next day at school----

Sango, Kagome, Kohaku and Inuyasha arrived at school 30 minutes early. Kagome had to finish a project with Mayu, so they came early to work on it. They went into the school to be stopped by a whore.

"Kikyo we don't have time for you. Maybe Inuyasha does but we don't so move out of our way." Sango said plainly.

"No. That bitch dies today!" Kikyo pointed at Kagome.

"Why?"

"Ask her daddy deary. He wants her dead, and I for one won't let that demon fuck with my man."

"Fuck with your man?! Why would I fuck with her for?!" Inuyasha kind of yelled at Kikyo.

"Oh Inuyasha baby, I didn't see you there. But your question can wait. Girls hold them down." Kikyo's posy went over to Sango, Kohaku and Inuyasha and made sure they wouldn't be able to help Kagome.

"And no cheating Kagome, that thing in you can't come out." Kikyo said circling Kagome.

'_Kagome let me handle her. You won't be able to do it.'_ 'No Musou. This is something I need to handle. I'm sorry.'

"Under this roof,

Me and you,

I shall find you happiness,

In a place that cannot be found.

This day I send you,

Down deep into my heart.

One I call my other self,

Be bonded to me,

Until moonlight of the night." After Kagome said that Musou was no longer able to come out even if he tried his hardest to.

"Finally." Kikyo said then she charged at Kagome. Since Kagome had no fighting experience she didn't know what to do besides take the blow.

"For my family. For my friends. For Inuyasha who you have lied to, I will take this." Kagome said and Kikyo kneed her in the stomach. Kagome arched over on the ground holding her stomach.

"Hmph killing you will be easier than I though."

"NO KIKYO STOP! PLEASE!!" Sango yelled struggling to get out of the girls grasp.

Kikyo didn't even glance at Sango. She kicked Kagome in her face making her mouth bleed.

"Kikyo why?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!" Kikyo yelled at them. She then took a pipe that was leaning against the wall. Kagome was now standing and wiping her chin off. Kikyo swung the pipe and hit Kagome in the legs making her fall. She then hit her several times in the stomach. She then grabbed a spray can and hit her in the face many times. "WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON HIS MIND!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A STUPID LITTLE DEMON!!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed at Kagome.

'_KAGOME!!! NO!!! RELEASE ME!!! PLEASE, RELEASE ME NOW!!!!!!' _'No I have to take this pain, without your help.' **'Kagome, release my spirit. Inuyasha will see my body and he will go wiled and protect you. Just look at him he already looks hurt at seeing you being beaten up.' ** Kagome moved a little to look at Inuyasha. He was staring at her, his eyes flashing red rapidly. 'For Inuyasha, I will take the pain.' **'Kagome you either release me or I will release myself.' **'Ok, ok.'

"Moon light, moon light,

Save my soul now,

Awaken the spirit,

That resides with me." After Kagome had said that, Kikyo was about to hit her when Kagome started to glow a faint pink.

"Hpmh, you're a miko, well so am I." Kikyo said swinging the pipe and hitting Kagome.

"No, Kagome don't do that!" Kohaku yelled looking at Inuyasha.

"Mother?" Inuyasha said turning full demon. "Stop hurting Kagome!!" He threw the girl that was holding him onto the floor, ran and blocked the pipe from hitting Kagome. He glared at Kikyo who fell to the ground. He picked Kagome up and went out of the school with Sango and Kohaku running after him.

"I thought you didn't love her." Kikyo whispered to herself starting to cry.

----Inuyasha----

'Shit! Shit! SHIT! Why did she do that?!' _'Because she knew that you would help her.' _'So, now Kikyo thinks I love her.' _'Will you stop lying to yourself and everyone else. You know you love Kagome not Kikyo.' _'Aw shit, I need to talk to Sesshomaru. When's the next time I can go there?' _'Two weeks.'_

"Inuyasha stop. We have to take her to the hospital." Sango said panting.

"Fine meet me there." Inuyasha dashed off to the hospital.

----Hospital----

"Inuyasha, where is she?" Kohaku asked with Sango behind him on the phone with Byakuya.

"They took her into surgery." Inuyasha said looking at the ground.

"Party for Kagome Higurashi." A male doctor said.

"Yes over here." Sango said raising her arm.

"Ah yes, hi I'm Doctor Jakotsu Banven. Kagome is resting right now so you wont be able to see her yet, but lets get down to her body. She had some internal bleeding in which we fixed, and her jaw was knocked out of its socket but we got it back but it will hurt her for a couple days and she won't be able to eat or talk. But don't worry we will be keeping her here and getting her all the vitamins and such she need's through an IV. Do you have any questions?" Jakotsu was a tall man, his black hair was pinned in the back; he had brown eyes and a female face.

"Doctor Jakotsu when can we see her?" Sango asked.

"Why, you in a hurry?"

"Well no its no that…"

"SANGOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone turned around to hear clattering and nurses begging for a patient to get back in bed. Then the doors flew open revealing a very pissed off Kagome. No wait that would be a very pissed off Musou.

"Who's that?" Jakotsu asked the nurse sitting at the front desk.

"I don't know sir." She replied.

"That would be Musou, Kagome's other self. He hates hospitals." Sango sighed.

"Sango you have 5 seconds to tell me why the hell I'm here." Musou said tapping his foot on the floor.

"Well Kikyo beat Kagome up pretty bad, so we had to bring her here." Sango explained.

"That's why I told her not to seal me! I could have taken that bitch out in one swipe!" Musou kept talking in the back round.

"Kohaku please turn him back." Sango said turning her back to Musou. She knew Kagome would kill her for what she and Kohaku were about to do.

"Musou, forgive me." Kohaku said.

"What are yo-" Musou was cut off by Kohaku kissing him. He turned back into Kagome.

"I cannot believe you resorted to that! You could have just hit me on the head! But my brother kissing me, are you insane!!" Kagome yelled at Sango.

"WOULD YOU HAVE RATHER I DID IT?!" Sango yelled back.

"No. Where are my clothes I'm leaving now!" Kagome said turning to Jakotsu.

"Umm…. They are in your room." Jakotsu said.

"We will be in the car." Sango said and her, Kohaku and Inuyasha left. Five minutes later Kagome came out and went to the car.

"Umm…Inuyasha." Kagome said staring out of the window.

"What?"

"Thank you. And your mother says thank you as well." Nothing was said throughout the rest of the ride home.

* * *

**What did you think? Tootles^^**


	6. I Love You Dammit!

**Here you are!**

* * *

_Chapter Six: I love you Dammit!!_

"Sango?" Kagome asked while lying off the side of Sango's bed.

"Hmm." Sango said while reading a manga.

"Let's go out on a group date."

"Why?" Sango put the manga down to look at Kagome.

"I don't know. I think we all should deserve a little break."

"Where did you have in mind?"

"The lake, this Saturday."

"Kagome, this Saturday is your moms birthday. I thought you were going to go to visit her grave."

"I will before we go to the lake." Kagome rolled to look at Sango.

"Hmm ok I'll call Miroku and Mayu."

-Saturday, after Kagome visited her mothers grave-

"Hey Mayu!! Mayu!!" Sango was waving her hand. Everyone was there, Kohaku and Mayu, Miroku and Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there together, everyone was just pretending that they were together to make the mood.

"So what are we going to do?" Kohaku asked.

"Watch the sun set." Kagome said motioning for everyone to sit next to her on the dock while dangling her feet over the edge. "Oh just don't fall in. And NO pushing."

After about 15 minutes the sun started to set. Everyone had their arms around their loved one beside Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was leaning on her arms behind her, and Inuyasha had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey Kagome, is that you?" came a cheery voice.

The group turned around to face a female and male wolf demons.

"Ayame! Kouga! I didn't know you guys came here." Kagome said hugging both of them.

"We don't. We were walking on the sidewalk to go over to Kouga's house and I smelled you. So we came and investigated and found you guys." Ayame explained. She had her orange hair up in a high ponytail, and her green eyes were glistening in the moonlight. Kouga had his black-brown hair up in a high ponytail as well, and he had blue pastel colored eyes.

"Oh well why don't you guys join us, all though there isn't much space." Kagome realized.

Sango and Miroku smirked at each other having the same idea. "Well Ayame can sit in Kouga's lap and Kagome you can sit in Inuyasha's lap." Sango said.

Kagome blushed, "Only if Inuyasha doesn't have a problem." _'Girl stop blushing!' _**'Yes honey you mustn't blush.' ** 'Shut up!!'

"Hmph what ever." Inuyasha said putting his hand out for Kagome. She took it and sat on his lap. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall.

'**That's my boy.' ** Kagome giggled a little.

"What?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome.

"Your mom's spirit is proud of you."

'_See even Izayoi agrees with me, you love Kagome.' _'That's not what she said. She said that my mother is proud of me. Now shut up.' _'Piss off'_

"Oh dam, guys a shooting star. Kiss your girls guys." Kohaku said and everyone kissed but Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and whispered something to him that only he could hear.

He picked her up and started to walk away, but…

"Where are you guys going?" Sango said looking at them.

"Somewhere." Inuyasha said and ran off.

----Inuyasha and Kagome----

"There." Kagome said pointing to a shrine.

Inuyasha stopped at the top steps of the run down shrine. He set Kagome down on the ground. She walked away a little and turned to face him.

"Where are we?" Inuyasha asked her.

"This is Higurashi Shrine, my home." Kagome said.

"Oh."

"Want to go inside?"

"Sure." They walked inside and what hit Kagome ad Inuyasha's nose was cleaner. There was no furniture inside. Dust was all over the floor and anything else in there.

"I brought you here, well I lead you here because Izayoi kept telling me to tell you about my past."

----Flashback----

"_Mom…are you going to make breakfast? Mom?" came a still half asleep 10 year Kagome._

"_Souta? Mom? Where are you guys?" Kagome walked down stairs to were here family would usually be to greet her with a smile. Her mother always woke her and her 15 year old brother up and made them breakfast. Kagome had always admired her older brother, and he would always be there to protect her. He would not even let their possessive father hug her. She walked into the living room, and saw Souta slouching on the couch._

"_Souta if you don't get up you'll be late for school. Is mom in the kitchen?" Kagome asked her brother. It smelt really weird downstairs, and her brother not replying was just added to the weird list. "Must be out cold. I told you not to stay up late last night." Kagome then walked into the kitchen pulling her up into a messy ponytail. _

"_Mom, what's for break…fast?" Kagome dropped her hair tie. She looked down and she was staring at her reflection in a pool of red liquid. She followed the trail and saw her mom laying their on the floor. Pale._

"_MOM?!" Kagome yelled running over to her mother. Splashing the blood all over her. She knelt down to her mother's head and searched for a pulse there was none. She stood up and rushed over to her brother and started to shake him, "SOUTA! SOUTA! Moms dead! Souta?" Kagome walked in front of her brother and lifted his head as to see if he was sleeping or if he was just joking. She lifted his head and she screamed at the highest pitch ever. Her brothers throat was slit. She sat next to her brother, picked up the phone and dialed 911. She cuddled next to her brother taking in his warmth._

"_Hello Tokyo Police Force. What's your emergency?" Came the operator._

"_My..family..is…" Kagome said in one straight tone._

"_What wrong honey? What about your family?" The operator said while getting another operator to listen._

"_They…are…dead…."Tears started to fall down Kagome's face, but the operators couldn't tell._

"_Alright honey, what is you name and your address?"_

"_Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi Shrine."_

"_Alright honey the dispatchers are on their way. Can you stay…." The phone went dead. "Hello? Kagome? Dammit, we lost her. Make those officers get their asses their as fast as they can!" The operator yelled into a mike._

_-----Higurashi Shrine-------_

"_Hello!! Police!! We are coming in!" The lead officer screamed as he knocked down the door. What he saw almost horrified him. He saw a little girl covered in blood, staring at him in the eyes, no emotion what so ever. She was holding a knife to her throat. _

"_Hey Kagome, give me the knife. Everything is going to be okay." The officer said holding his hand out._

"_EVERYTHING IS NOT GOING TO BE OKAY!!! SOMEBODY KILLED MY FAMILY!! I have no reason of living." Kagome screamed._

"_No you do have a reason to live. Your Kagome Higurashi. My daughter is Sango. She would be heart broken if her best friend took her life." The officer said. That got Kagome right in the gut. Indeed Sango was her best friend. They were basically born together. Kagome dropped the knife and slowly walked to the officer and put it in his hand. She then turned and faced her brother. _

"_That's Souta Higurashi, 15. He is my brother. He goes to Main Central Tokyo High School. His throat is cut." She then walked into the kitchen and the officer followed her, and he had a horrific face on. He had NEVER seen so much blood in his whole life. "That's Korari Higurashi, 41. She's my mom. She owns this shrine." Kagome then walked up to her room packed a big bag then walked down. Sango's father then put her into his car, told his men some things and then took her to the hospital. They then cleaned her up and examined her body to make sure she wasn't hurt anywhere._

----End of Flashback----

Kagome had showed him were everything was when it happened. She took him up to her room, the only room with anything in it. In the middle of the room was a picture of her, her mother and her brother with a necklace locket around it.

"This necklace was found in my mothers hands. The officer told me it was called the death grip, when she died she gripped it really hard not letting go. They had to cut her fingers off to get the locket out. In it, it says "Kagome by the time you read this your brother and I will be dead. Honey you know who killed us. But never forget that we love you and will be watching you from heaven. And remember Izayoi's wish. He will come back in six years." When I first read it I didn't understand it. But when you came here and Izayoi came out, it all fell into place." Kagome walked out of her room, down the stairs and out the house, Inuyasha following her. She walked out to the middle of the shrine and looked up at the moon.

"Inuyasha…"

"Hmm…"

"Why do you love Kikyo?"

That question surprised Inuyasha. He never expected her to ask that.

'_Tell her the truth, or I will.' _"I dot know. But I love her, and there isn't anyone or anybody that will change that."

'_Liar!! Kagome he's lying, he doesn't love her tell him!!' _'No. I won't.' _'Fine I will then.'_ 'No!'

"I LOVE YOU INUYASHA! WHY CANT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!!??"

'**Musou you're not suppose to do those things. She had to deal with her own problems.' **'_Pish, without us she wouldn't be able to do anything.' _"No…"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused. She just told him she loved him ad she was saying no.

"Just forget what I said. Just go home!" Kagome screamed while running away from him.

"No Kagome Come Back!" Inuyasha started chasing her.

"NO! JUST LEAVE!"

Inuyasha caught up to her and took her into a hug. He had to struggle just to keep his arms around her, she was punching him and trying to get away from him.

"Kagome, I didn't know it till you told me, but I love you to." Inuyasha said into her hair.

"Inu..yasha.."

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain. Please forgive me."

"ok." '_Booya! Score! You go girl! See I told ya he loved ya. But no don't listen to ole Musou, he doesn't know squat. But ha I should you people.' _**'Are you done boasting in yourself? Kagome dear turn into me for a few minutes.'**

Kagome pushed Inuyasha away from her. "Whats wrong?" He asked.

"Your mom's spirit wants to come out for a few minutes." Kagome then glowed a light pink.

"Hey Inuyasha, I see you full filled my wish." Izayoi said.

"Are you Kagome or my mother?"

"Your mother silly. I can fully come out when I'm not wet. But anyways, next week on your spring break take me to your father. I must see him k?"

"I will mom."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Ya."

"Kiss her." And with that Kagome changed back. All Kagome felt was something smash against her lips. She relaxed a little to see that Inuyasha was kissing her yet again. She kissed him back. They broke apart after a few minutes and Inuyasha leaned in and kissed her nose. "I love, Kagome."

"I love you to, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha then picked her up bridal style and ran back to the dock to meet everyone again.

* * *

**almost done with this story about three more chapters! Tootles^^**


	7. Inuyasha's House, home for a visit, 1

Okay just to refresh your memory or to tell you

Regular font is someone thinking, _Italic is Musou talking to Kagome and Inuyasha's demon talking to Inuyasha, _**Bold is Izayoi talking to Kagome**

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Inuyasha's house, home for a visit part one_

It had been around a week since Kagome and Inuyasha had confessed their love for each other. They decided not to tell anyone yet. Inuyasha remained with Kikyo for a while to, he wanted to break up with her in front of Sango and Miroku so they would be satisfied, but when was the question. It pained Kagome to see Kikyo all over _her _Inuyasha. But see kept it all inside of her. Inuyasha called his father and told him that he was coming over for a visit and brining some of his friends.

It was Friday afternoon. School got out early that day for a student holiday. They all loaded into Sango's car. Sango and Kagome in the front and Inuyasha and Miroku in the back. They had planned to spend the night at Inutashio's house, so they had already put their bags in Sango's car and were heading there now. It took them about 45 minutes to get there. When Sango pulled up to the gate she lowered her window and the man that guarded the gate asked what her business was there.

"I have a special delivery for Inutashio." Sango laughed.

"Excuse me?" the man asked.

"Look in the back." Sango lowered the back window. The man peered in and saw Inuyasha and opened the gate immediately.

"Thanks champ." Sango said in an English accent and drove through the gate. Once she parked were Inuyasha told her to, everyone got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Inuyasha led them to the door and opened it. He walked in a few feet before he saw 2 little kids running right towards him.

"UNCLE INUYASHA!!!!!!!" they screamed.

"Hey Kasha. Hey Serin." Inuyasha said to the twin girls.

"KASHA! SERIN!" A female yelled.

"Uncle Inuyasha, the terrifying woman is after us!" Kasha said climbing onto Inuyasha's back. She had long silver hair and beautiful brown eyes, and she was five years old. She was wearing shorts and a shirt with two flowers on it.

"Hide us Inuyasha!" Serin said climbing onto the other side of Inuyasha. She had black hair and brown eyes, she was also five. She wore shorts and a shirt with two bugs on it.

"Kasha, Serin get off of Inuyasha right now." The woman said.

"NO!" they both yelled.

"Hey Rin, why so scary looking?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mommy is on her 2nd week of pregnancy." Serin said.

"Inuyasha we are going to be big sister's to a boy." Kasha said jumping into the air.

The group of friends behind Inuyasha didn't know what was going on. But Kagome was fighting Izayoi, but she knew once Inutashio came into view, she wouldn't be able to hold back.

A man caught Kasha and she just giggled uncontrollably.

"Hi daddy. Guess who I found." Kasha said so innocently.

"Your Uncle Inuyasha." He said plainly.

"Hey Sesshomaru, long time no see." Inuyasha said walking over to Rin and handing her Serin.

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said.

"She's the one that looks like she's struggling to keep something in." Inuyasha said talking about Kagome who was practically bending over.

"Sango, long time no see." Sesshomaru said.

"It's not me Fluffy, its her." Sango said pointing towards Kagome.

"Fluffy?" Rin said. "When was that name invented?"

"Along time ago." Sango laughed walking into a study and screaming 'Uncle Inutashio!'

"Come." Sesshomaru said holding out a hand towards Kagome.

Kagome took his hand and he led her into a room. Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin followed them. Kasha and Serin were already in the study.

"**Kagome let me out now!"** 'Okay fine.'

Kagome pulsed and turned fully into Izayoi. She ran towards Inutashio who was already standing greeting everyone else.

"INUTASHIO!!" Izayoi (Kagome) screamed.

"Izayoi?" a man said. He had long silver hair with gold eyes. He was a little taller than Sesshomaru but not to tall.

"Dad I would like you to meet Kagome." Inuyasha said sitting down on one of the couches.

"I'm not Kagome Inuyasha!" Izayoi screamed.

"Let me finish, dam so impatient. Anyways like I was saying before I was interrupted. This is Kagome, she has two other souls in her though. One is a male demon named Musou and the other is the one standing in front of, Izayoi Takashi." Inuyasha finished.

"But how? You died so many years ago." Inutashio asked he couldn't believe what was happening. Here standing in front of him was his wife. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail. Her violet eyes were outlined by black eyeliner, her lips had a nice pink gloss on them. She was wearing dark blue jeans that flared around her ankles and a shirt that said '3 is better than 1'. And to top off the look, she was wearing flip flops.

"Well when I died Kagome Higurashi was born, and some how my soul went into her body. Remember that time at the spring? You saw me right. You had Sesshomaru and Inuyasha with you." Izayoi looked into Inutashio's eyes.

"Yeah I remember, but I thought I was just seeing things."

"You weren't. Kagome can make me come out when ever she wants. But when we are in water it has a very strong affect on me to come out." Izayoi said very cheerfully.

"So is this the real you or just your soul?"

"Kind of both."

"So if I was to kiss you, I would be kissing Izayoi not Kagome?"

"Yup." Izayoi said with a spring in her voice. _'If that bastard puts his mouth on Kagome's I will come out and shred him to pieces.' _"Shut up Musou." Izayoi said out loud.

"Is Musou giving you trouble to, Izayoi?" Sango said with a smile on her face.

"Yes." Izayoi said blushing realizing she said that comment out loud.

"Well who cares if this guy is giving you trouble I haven't kissed you in a very long time so I'm going to do it now." Inutashio said not giving anyone time to protest. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

'**Thanks Kagome, you can change back now.' **'Not while you guys are still kissing!' **'If you don't change back than Musou will, and I can't stay like this any longer. Change now!' **'Okay, but when you two have a mental fight I will lock both of you.' **'That's fine.' **

While Inutashio was kissing Izayoi she pulsed and everyone felt it. Then all Inutashio felt was someone pulling him off of his wife.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" Inutashio half yelled.

"Look at who you are kissing!" Inuyasha yelled at his father.

Inutashio looked at the girl who had blush on her cheeks, "Hi I'm Kagome. Sorry bout that but she made me." Kagome said referring to Izayoi.

"It's fine b-" Inutashio started.

"It is not fine! You could have broken the kiss then changed back." Inuyasha practically yelled at Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Kagome plainly said and he knew he was over reacting and would blow their secret.

"I mean what if Musou came out." Inuyasha quickly changed the subject.

"He cant. I sort of locked him." Kagome said walking over to Inutashio. "I see why Izayoi loved you so much. Your hot and you're a good kisser." Kagome smiled.

"KAGOME!!" Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha said.

"What, I'm just telling you the truth. You are thinking it to Sango, just not the kissing part."

"Shut up Kagome." Sango said blushing. Miroku just looked at her with an evil expression.

"Well the music room is set up for you so you can use it. I will have the suits here in less than an hour. And Kagome please make sure Izayoi doesn't come out again. I think it will just cause more trouble." Sesshomaru said.

"No problem. I already sealed her off." Kagome said saluting him. 'But hey this isn't the first time I've lied.' Kagome thought.

"Good. Inuyasha I trust you know where the music room is. Rin get the kids we are going to the shark room." Sesshomaru said leaving the room.

"Alright guys lets go, lots of fun waits in the music room." Inuyasha said going out the door and turning the opposite direction that Sesshomaru took.

They walked down two hallways and up a stair case, through three doors and finally came to the music room.

"Me first!!" Sango yelled.

"Okay, gosh you don't have to yell." Miroku said rubbing his ears.

Sango walked up to the stage and started to type something into a computer. Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in some seats in front of the stage.

"Kagome, Metamorphosis or My Immortal?" Sango asked.

"Metamorphosis." Kagome said.

Sango nodded and the music started.

(Metamorphosis by Hilary Duff)

I've been so wrapped up in my warm cocoon  
But something's happening, things are changing soon  
I'm pushing the edge, I'm feeling it crack  
And once I get out, there's no turning back

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_[Chorus:]_  
Metamorphosis  
Whatever this is  
Whatever I'm going through  
Come on and give me a kiss  
Come on, I insist  
I'll be something new  
A metamorphosis

Things are different now when I walk by  
You start to sweat and you don't know why  
It gets me nervous but it makes me calm  
To see life all around me moving on

Watching the butterfly go towards the sun  
I wonder what I will become

_[Chorus]_

_[Spoken:]_  
Every day is a transformation  
Every day is a new sensation  
Alteration, modification  
An incarnation, celebration  
Every day is a new equation  
Every day is a revelation  
Information, Anticipation  
Onto another destination

_[Chorus]_

When she finished she was panting from all the jumping around on the stage that she did.

"Okay who next?" Sango said putting the microphone out for someone to take.

"I guess me." Miroku said getting up.

'_Kagome do you sense that?' _'Yeah, who is it?' _'Its either that bitch Inuyasha still hasn't broken up with or its Naraku.' _'I can understand the bitch but Naraku. Well I don't want to transform unless you see one of them. Okay?' _'Whatever. But the second I see them I'm coming out.' _Kagome sighed, 'Okay.'

"Okay guys, you should already know my choice but here I go." Miroku said.

(Riot by Three Days Grace)

If you feel so empty  
So used up so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy so dirty  
so fucked up

If you feel so walked on  
So painful so pissed off  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

He got into the music just like Sango. These two were very energetic. "Inuyasha your turn, no backing out either." Miroku said throwing the microphone at Inuyasha.

"Fine, gosh don't have to throw the thing at me." Inuyasha got up on stage looking through the computer.

'_Its getting closer, Kagome.'_

(Not My Time by Three Doors Down)

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

Inuyasha noticed Kagome getting nervous and jittery while he was singing. "Kagome you want a shot?" He asked her.

"A shot? Oh you mean to sing, ya sure." Kagome said getting out of her chair and grabbing microphone.

(Love Story by Taylor Swift)

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Everyone was captivated by Kagome's voice but once she got done singing she ran out of the room in search at what was making her and Musou so aggravated and nervous.

"Kagome, where are you going?!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome went through so many doors and down so many hallways and down so many staircases. How did the Takashi's NOT get lost in this house? She went through one last door to find herself and something else collide together.

"I'm sorry I didn't know someone would be on the other side of the door." Kagome said getting up.

"You should be sorry you bitch. What the hell are YOU doing here?" Kagome heard Kikyo's screechy voice say, half yelling.

"What, I'm here with Sango." Kagome counteracted.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!" Kikyo screamed.

'_God that girl got some lungs!' _'No kidding' Kagome covered her ears.

"Dammit and I thought this would be a fun day." Sango said walking up behind Kagome.

"I could make it more fun." Kagome eyes flashed red. But before Sango could reject, Musou stood in front of her.

"Did Kagome give you permission?" Sango asked tapping her foot on the floor.

"Who are you my mother? Of course she did." Musou waved off.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!" Kikyo yelled again.

"Dammit girl, if you don't shut up I'm going to rip your lungs out." Musou said.

"No you wont." Came Inuyasha's voice.

'What did he just say!?' _'You can chew him out later. It's my turn to have some fun.'_

"Inuyasha! Baby I missed you." Kikyo said practically jumping into Inuyasha's arms.

"Hey Kikyo, all you had to do was call me." Inuyasha said. He then leaned into Kikyo and kissed her. Right. In. Front. Of. Kagome/Musou.

'Inu…yasha. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'

* * *

**Part two is comeing your way so stay tuned!**


	8. Inuyasha's House, home for a visit, 2

**This story is almost done guys, so have fun reading this chapter**

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Inuyasha's house, home for a visit part two_

'Musou! Musou! RUN!!' Kagome screamed, but then thought of something better. She pulsed right in front of everyone tears running down her face and she ran. And boy did she run fast.

"I HATE YOU!!!!" She screamed.

"What the hell? Inuyasha how do you explain that?" Sango looked at Inuyasha. He had the 'I will tell you later' look on.

"God only if I had a camera with me. Did you see all those tears, man what a priceless moment." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, we need to talk." Inuyasha said looking her in the eyes.

"About what?" Kikyo said playing with his hair.

"I think it would be better if we broke up."

"WHAT?!" Kikyo pushed away from Inuyasha.

"Please tell Kagome knew you were going to do that." Sango said.

"Umm…no." Inuyasha said.

"Bastard. God if she goes back into her stage, I swear I'll stick Musou on you."

"Well tell her ass to get back here." Inuyasha then turned to an angry Kikyo, "I think its better, because I mean I don't love you anymore. And there is no reason for us to keep dating if I don't love you, so please leave and if you don't I will have to call security."

"You will regret this Inuyasha Takashi." Kikyo said and then turned around and left the house.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were looking for Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at Sango.

"I told her to come back. Oh come on I've told you before how her and I can talk to each other because of her miko powers. I just managed to master the talking to someone through the head trick so we use it all the time." Sango explained to a very confused Inuyasha.

"That's how you guys ace test, man I need to learn how to do that." Miroku said, Sango and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Inuyasha you have some explaining to do!" Came a very irritated Kagome.

"Oh come on, do you really think I wanted to kiss her? Kagome, you know I would never want to. But if I didn't then she would like totally start crying and shit. And Kagome, my dear, I don't need that right now." Inuyasha said holding Kagome's hands.

"Okay now you have some explaining to do Kagome." Sango said referring to them holding hands.

"I think we should tell them." Kagome whispered as she got a death glare from Sango.

"Ok guys, we are as of 5 minutes ago officially dating." Inuyasha said.

"You and Kagome? Wow. Wait till Kohaku hears bout this. He is going to be doing kart wheels and everything." Sango said smiling.

"Uncle Yasha!!" Kasha and Serin yelled running toward him in their bathing suits.

"Wow when did the swim suit contest come to my house?" Inuyasha said taking a knee on the floor to become eye level with the girls.

"Uncle Yasha are you, cousin Sango, cousin Miroku and Auntie Kagome going to go swimming with us?" Kasha said reaching up and pulling on Inuyasha's left ear.

'_Auntie Kagome? That's priceless!' _Musou laughed. 'Aw shut the hell up.'

"Well?" Serin chirped.

"Hmm…Ah I got it." Inuyasha leaned over to Serin's ear and whispered something to her, then leaned over to Kasha and told her the same thing. They two girls screamed in excitement.

"Auntie Kagome, Cousin Sango!" the two girls yelled and grabbed their hands and started to pull them into a distant room filled with bathing suits that Inutashio had delivered.

"Wow those girls are energetic. What did you tell them?" Miroku asked as him and Inuyasha walked to a room filled with guy bathing suits.

"I told them that the girls didn't have any bathing suits and that they needed assistance in finding some to wear. I swear those girls are taking after Rin every day." Inuyasha said starting to strip.

"Well they are under her care most of the time." Sesshomaru said while walking in to the bathing suit room walking over to one hat he ordered just for himself. "Rin is assisting the assisters with the bathing suits." Sesshomaru said while taking his shirt off only getting his hair suck to a button.

"Ha they might need all the assistance they can get when it comes to those girls." Miroku laughed.

"Haha right." Inuyasha laughed.

"No, no, no Auntie Kagome you must wear the green, white and pink one." Kasha said.

"Hmm why?" Kagome asked.

"'Cause that is the one that looks best one you." Serin said.

"Sorry Kag's I have to agree with them." Sango said.

"Me to." Rin said smiling.

"Oh alright then, let me change into it then." Kagome said changing quickly into the one the girls suggested.

"Perfect! Now lets go to the pool!" Kasha yelled.

The girls walked out to the pool and saw the guys talking at a bar.

"Ahem." Rin said making the girls presence noticeable.

The guys turned around and saw all the girls standing in front of them. Kasha was wearing a one piece blue bathing suit with fishes swimming up it. Serin had a one piece also, it was black with two white smiley faces on it. Rin was wearing a two piece that was red and it had a little skirt hanging off one side and diamonds on the straps. Sango was wearing a purple two piece. She made sure it didn't reveal to much because of Miroku. It was a halter top that had a little circle holding the top together near the breast. The bottoms wear purple shorts with white string pulling it tight and black outlined the bottom of the leg sections. Kagome had a green, white and pink bathing suit on. It was a strapless top that had dangling stings of diamond hanging all around the top. The bottoms were like Sango's, only the shorts were green and the bottom was pink and the string white.

After the guys examined all the girls, Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was staring at something. So he followed her gaze and saw her and his father just staring at each other.

"Ya know I know mothers soul resides in her body but ya don't have to stare at my girlfriend." Inuyasha said and Kagome turned and looked at him, her eyes violet.

"I'm not your girlfriend right now dear, but rest assure as soon as I have some fun with my husband you can have Kagome back." Izayoi said.

Sango looked at her, "You didn't even pulse. How did you transform?"

"Oh honey, please. I'm transformed temporarily, so I don't pulse."

"Oh I see well th-" Sango was cut off when Miroku picked her up and jumped into the pool. Then Sesshomaru followed suit and picked up Rin and Inutashio did it to Izayoi and Inuyasha was left to do it to Kasha and Serin who screamed in response.

"I was not finished talking!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"So."

"Miroku!" Sango whined.

Everyone was having a good time. Inuyasha had gotten use to Izayoi not being Kagome and got over Inutashio touching her and everything.

'Izayoi I cant hold on any longer!' **'Jus a little longer dear, please.' **'Five minutes top.' Kagome was now struggling from not transforming back. "Well dear, mind giving me a present for showing you a nice body in a bathing suit?" Izayoi asked looking at Inutashio.

"Hmm sure." Inutashio said leaning in and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss. But as soon as they started Izayoi changed back into Kagome. But no one noticed it, not even Kagome.

"Hey…*sniff*…Miroku…*sniff*" Inuyasha started.

"What?" Miroku asked lazily. But before Inuyasha could say anything he saw it, his father making out with his girlfriend.

"KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inutashio and Kagome broke off the kiss. She finally realized what happened.

"Oh shit. Inuyasha listen I didn't even know I transformed back. I'm sorry." Kagome said attempting to run to Inuyasha, but got slowed down because of the water. So to help her out a little he stuck his hand out and she grabbed her, he pulled her right into his chest. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't know." 'Thanks for the warning, Izayoi.' **'Hey you wanted to know why I was drawn to him so I let you take a try for it.'** 'Your son kisses the same way!' **'Oh right, I knew that.' ** Izayoi laughed.

After the incident every one got out of the pool and went to the showers. The girls went into a nice big shower and stripped from their bathing suits. The two little girls needed assistance though.

"Wow, Kagome I was not expecting to look up and see you kissing my father in law." Rin said while she shampooed her daughters hair.

"Yeah I know. It was Izayoi's fault. She says that she wanted me to know why she was so drawn to him. I swear him and Inuyasha kiss the same way." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Ha, just don't go and kiss my man to see if the Takashi men kiss the same." Rin laughed.

"Of course not." Kagome laughed.

"Kasha, Serin no running in the showers." Sango said.

"Auntie Kagome!" the girls screamed and pounced on Kagome who was sitting on the floor of the shower, much to her relief.

* * *

**Come on, click the next button, you know you want to.**


	9. An Everlasting Horror

**One more chapter!! OMG I'm so excited, hope you are to!**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: An Everlasting Horror_

"Auntie Kagome, Cousin Sango!" Kasha and Serin yelled. "We are ready, mommy is getting her purse."

Kagome, Sango, Rin, Kasha and Serin were all going out to go do some shopping. Kagome, who had gotten her driver license a week before today, was driving her brand new car, a nice black mustang, with leather interior.

"Alright. Well lets go wait for her in the car." Kagome said grabbing Serin's hand, Sango grabbed Kasha's hand.

The girls just got done buckling Kasha and Serin in when Rin walked out with a wad of money in her hand trying to stuff it in her wallet. "Alright, Kagome, Sango, we have 2,000 dollars to spend." Rin said getting into the middle of her daughters.

"Wow, umm okay then." Sango said buckling into her seat. It took them around 30 minutes to arrive at the mall. They went into every store the girls wanted to go to. After shopping for the girls they had 5 bags for them. They went upstairs to the food court and went over to Chick-fil-a.

The girls ordered chicken nuggets and milk shakes. Rin ordered a chicken sandwich and a lemonade, Kagome got a chicken salad, chicken nuggets and a chicken sandwich, and she got a Dr. Pepper and a bottle of water. Sango ordered a chicken salad and a bottle of water. They got their food and sat down at an empty table fit for five.

"You would think she's pregnant." Sango said looking at Kagome stuffing her face.

"I'm still a virgin for your information." Kagome said between forking food into her mouth.

"Hey I just said someone would think you were. I never said that you were."

"Whatever."

"Mommy I'm tired. When are we going home?" Kasha said rubbing her eyes.

"When mommy, Auntie Kagome and Cousin Sango spend the last of the money." Rin said checking her daughters temperature with the back of her hand.

"Okay."

The group then got up, threw their trash away and made it to 5 other stores. They finally left it was about three o'clock so they decided to go and crash at Rin's house. The girls were singing to a song that was on the radio.

(It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down)

Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

As soon as the song finished Kagome was going through a green light when…

***CRASH***

People started to get out of their cars rushing over to see if any body was injured. You could hear sirens in the back round.

Sango seemed to be okay, all she had was a cut on her arms and forehead. She looked around. "Kagome, are you okay?"

No response.

She looked back to see if Rin and her daughters were okay. What she saw shocked her. Kasha was sitting behind her so she was okay, but Rin had somehow unbuckled her seatbelt and pushed Serin into Kasha before the crash. Rin was bleeding, not to bad but still bleeding. The ambulance finally got there. The paramedics ran over to the side Sango was on.

"Ma'am are you okay?" One of the paramedics asked.

"I'm fine, but I don't know about the others." Sango said. The paramedic opened her door and helped her out and another paramedic picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of the ambulances. The first paramedic started to get Kasha out when their was movement from Rin.

"Oww that hurt like hell." She said."

"Ma'am are you feeling alright?" he asked while handing Kasha to the other paramedic.

"Oh ya I'm fine. What about my daughters?" Rin said concern in her voice. She didn't know how she was still able to move, but all she cared about was Kasha and Serin.

"Well the little girl next to you, I'm not sure about. But the other girl that we just got out is completely fine. She's asleep though." He answered.

"That's Kasha for you. What about Sango and Kagome?" Rin was now moving out of her position. She handed Serin to the paramedic. He took her and then helped Rin out of the car. He was surprised she could still move after that impact.

Rin caught on to what he was thinking, "My husband is a demon."

"Oh that explains so much. Well the lady that was sitting in the passenger's seat is completely alright. I'm about to go and look at the driver."

Rin took Serin from him and walked over to Sango who was holding Kasha, she didn't dare look at Kagome knowing she would just drop and start crying. The paramedic walked over to Kagome, she had metal and glass imbedded in her legs and arms. She had scratches on her face, and her left arm looked broken. _Nothing to serious._ The driver of the other car was proclaimed dead. The paramedics got everyone into the ambulances and got them to the hospital. On the ride over Kagome stopped breathing. When they got to their destination they rushed her into ER to get her heart beating again and her breathing.

Sango, Rin, Kasha and Serin sat in a room together. Their wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. Rin called Sesshomaru and told him the bad news. He then told Inuyasha, Miroku and Inutashio and they were now on their way over.

"Where is Rin Takashi?" Sesshomaru asked the nurse at the front desk.

"Lets see Takashi, Rin. Hmm..is Kasha Takashi or Serin Takashi related to her?" the nurse said.

"Yes."

"Okay then, they are in room 320 along with a girl name Sango Tenshu. How many are visiting?"

"Four."

"Alrighty then, here you are. You must put these on somewhere visible, and I will open the doors for you." The nurse handed him four visitor passes.

"Thank you."

The men then went to room 320. Inuyasha practically broke the door down. Rin looked up and she was crying her eyes out. Kasha and Serin were asleep on the bed and Sango was hugging Rin.

"What happened!?" Inuyasha half yelled, not wanting to wake the girls up.

"We go into a car accident. Kagome was the only one injured badly. But on our way here she stopped breathing and her heart stopped." Rin cried out, getting up to go to Sesshomaru. Sango got up and walked over to Miroku, she then started to cry her eyes out into his chest.

"Sango, she will be okay." Miroku said trying to sooth his crying girlfriend.

"Umm excuse me? Is anyone in here related to Kagome Higurashi?" A female voice came.

"Yes!" Sango, Rin and Inuyasha yelled.

"Well she is out of surgery now. Her heart is beating and she is breathing. She is in room..oh lets see…321. Oh wow ironic, just next store." The doctor said. The group was about to leave but she blocked them, "I wasn't down talking. Her arm is broken and she has stitches all over her body so she cannot exert herself in anyway. We will prescribe her some meds for pain. Are there any question you have?"

"Yeah when can she leave?" Sango asked.

"Well, that all depends on..." the doctor was cut off when there was someone screaming a name.

"SANGOOOOOO!" Everyone knew it was Kagome.

"Well guys give her my love, I just remembered about something I have to do." Sango tried to run off but Miroku caught her and dragged her into Kagome's room. They all walked in and saw a very angry Kagome attempting to take a IV out.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked giving him the death glare.

"Who? Her." Miroku asked pulling Sango out from behind him.

"Sango Tenshu, I thought you would have learned from the past. But no you didn't!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, honey listen. I didn't have a choice, you practically died back there. What did you want me to do? Let you die?!" Sango yelled.

"I DON'T CARE!! I HATE HOSPITALS!!!!!" Kagome screamed. She was about to get up but was tranquilized by the doctor.

"Well then like I was saying she can leave when she feels better, but I guess that's sooner than I thought, so maybe tomorrow." The doctor smiled and walked out of the room.

'Man I need some of that tranquilizing stuff for home when she goes crazy.' Sango thought.

"She hates hospitals?" Inutashio half laughed.

"Whats funny bout that?" Sango asked.

"Izayoi hates hospitals to."

"Well I see that all of them hate hospitals. Musou, Izayoi and Kagome, how ironic." Sango said looking at Kagome.

_1 Week Later_

"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome screamed from her bedroom.

"What do you want woman?" Inuyasha asked walking into her room. Ever since she got out of the hospital she has been a pain, demanding things, and being in a very bad attitude. Kohaku took this to his advantage, and annoyed her every so often.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?"

He was not expecting that at all, "Yes, of course I love. Why do you ask?"

"Cause I love you to."

Alright he knew exactly where this was going, "Kagome what do you want?"

"Why do you presume I want something?" Kagome pretended to be shock.

"I can tell by your voice."

"Oh alright, I want Oreos and milk please." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Alright, give me a minute." Inuyasha was about to leave her room when she said..

"Inuyasha, thanks a lot, and I really do love you." Kagome said smiling.

"I know, I love you to. No, no, no I love you more." Inuyasha smirked knowing that would drive her insane and she couldn't get up to smack him our anything.

"Your right, you do love me more." Kagome smiled she knew he would be disappointed by what she said.

"Keh, what ever." Inuyasha walked out of her room.

* * *

**Well tell me what you thought!**


	10. Ten Years Later

**Lat chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

_Chapter ten: Ten Years Later_

"Mommy are you ready?" came a hyper voice.

"Yeah mommy Uncle Sesshomaru is waiting for you." Came an equal hyper voice.

"Alright, I'm ready." Kagome said.

Kagome was getting ready to go to her mother and brothers grave. She was going there so that her mother and brother could see her husband and her children. Over the past ten years, Kagome had become a successful person. She put Naraku in jail for life for the murder of her mother and brother. She got married to the man of her dreams, Inuyasha Takashi. She had two children, twins at that. A little girl named Moka. She had silver hair and two silver and pink doggy ears on her head. She had some amazing eyes to, they were gold with brown specs. She was wearing a pink flower dress and white sandals. Her twin was a boy named Ai. He had black hair, with two black and pink doggy ears on his head. He had brown eyes with gold specs in them. He was wearing khaki pans with a red shirt and had white tennis shoes on. Kagome was wearing a blue sun dress. Her hair was in a messy bun. She had black eyeliner on and pink lip gloss on. She was wearing white sandals.

"Okay guys lets go." Kagome smiled to her children taking their hands. They walked down and outside down to were Sesshomaru was leaning against his car. He opened the door to reveal Sango, Inuyasha Serin, Kasha, Inutashio, Miroku, Kohaku, a little boy and Rin.

"Hey Auntie Kagome." Kasha smiled.

"Aw look at my cute adorable cousins." Serin squealed.

"Guys lets try and keep the squealing to a minimum." Inuyasha said, his ears flat on his head. Everyone got in and comfortable.

"Jaken, drive." Sesshomaru told his driver.

"Yes sir."

They arrived at the grave site. It looked nice, not like some random grave yard. Kagome started to walk up stair and everyone followed suit. When they arrived at the top, there were only two head stones. There was a stone sign a couple of steps away from the stairs that read, _'Korari and Souta Higurashi'_

Kagome walked up to the graves and went to her knees she replaced the flowers for both graves then looked over her shoulder telling everyone they could come now.

"AUNTIE KORARI!" Sango yelled kneeling in front of Korari's grave. "Why is your daughter so annoying?!"

"Watch what you say, or there will be a third person her." Kagome said glaring at her.

"Hey Souta." Kohaku said placing a hand on his head stone.

' Hey mom, Souta. I brought everyone this time. Lets see, Sango is now 26 and she is married to Miroku who is I think almost 27. They want kids and I think Sango is pregnant cause she has like major mood swings. Inuyasha is my husband, mom you would so approve of him. He is 27, he's also half dog demon. Oh mom you would also love his ears. The two children with him are my babies. The boy is Ai and the girl is Moka. They are both five, oh but even better they are twins. Moka reminds me so much of you Souta, it's scary at times. Ai acts like me mostly but can pull off a miny Inuyasha perfectly. Behind them is Inutashio, get this, that's Izayoi's husband. Sometimes she can control herself around him but I sealed her off for today. Next to him is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother. His wife is the one behind me, Rin. She is so fun to be with mom. Her kids, Kasha and Serin, are twins to, they are 15 now. They have grown up so much, it's not even funny. Then there is Kohaku, he is dating this girl from his office, her name is Mayu. They look so cute together, oh and they went to high school together. Then the little boy standing next to him is Inyo, he is the one of the newest edition to our crew. He's ten and he belongs to Sesshomaru and Rin. Well mom, Souta I wish you were down here instead of up there but I have adapted to living without you. Something I wish I never had to do. We have to go out to eat now before the kids starve. I'll be back in a couple of months for your birthday Souta, lets see how old will you be….30? 31? Wow man you are getting old. Well see you later guys, I love you.' Kagome told them in her thoughts and she got up and smiled at everyone. "Lets go, I think my mother might be mad that I blamed the kids." Kagome said and ran down the stairs everyone staring at her in confusion.

"What did you blame the kids for?!" Sango yelled chasing after her.

"I told mom that we had to go cause the kids were getting hungry." Kagome yelled back.

"They never change." Miroku said rubbing the back of his head.

"Better get going though." Inuyasha said grabbing his daughter.

"Mommy wait for us!!" Moka yelled.

'Kagome you weirdo.' Rin thought.

Everyone got back to the car and went to a restaurant. The waitress seated them and asked for their order.

"Hello and good morning. I am Kikyo, I will be your waitress may I take your order for drinks?" she asked.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Kohaku looked at her with wide eyes.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inu..yasha?" she asked.

"Oh wow, I thought you would be working at like a bar or something." Kohaku said.

"No, my mother owns this restaurant. So how have you guys been?" Kikyo asked.

"I have to say Kikyo, you are different." Sango said glancing at the menu and her.

"Yes well once Inuyasha broke up with me, I went to Naraku but soon realized I didn't want to be a whore. So I went and lived with my mother and she turned me into what I am now." She smiled.

"You married?" Kagome asked.

"Actually I'm engaged."

"To who?"

"Me." Came a manly voice. Everyone turned around and saw a tall man standing behind Kikyo. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing blue jeans and a white shirt that had two stick people on it holding hands and underneath it said, 'Marriage will be the death of me'.

"Oh hey there, Taka." Kikyo said smiling.

"Wow talk about a male form of Kagome." Sango said.

"Oh Taka this is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Kagome. I went to school with them." Kikyo said pointing to them.

"And Miroku and I are married Kikyo. Inuyasha is married to Kagome and those two there are their kids, Ai and Moka." Sango said.

"What? No way, you guys got married wow. Good choice Kagome, and cute kids. Well before I get fired what would you guys like?"

Everyone gave their order and Kikyo got them the food within ten minutes.

"And by the way, Taka right, I went to school with her to. She never liked me so I would understand her forgetting about me." Kohaku said.

"Kohaku? I didn't even know that was you." Kikyo said with a surprised expression.

"Well I have to go sweetheart. See you at home?" Taka said and kissed Kikyo on the cheek.

"Okay, see you then."

About an hour later the group left.

"Well lets see if there will be any more surprises today." Kasha said putting her hands behind her head.

"Well I say we go to an amusement park." Kagome said.

"I agree!" all the kids said, including Rin.

"Well then it's agreed we go to the local fair."

"That isn't an amusement park, mom." Ai said.

"Its not? Oh then lets go to the fair." Kagome smiled and everyone ran to the car and went to the fair.

_Fair_

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a Ferris wheel car, when they got to the top Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said,

"I love you to Inuyasha." She smiled and snuggled against her husband.

'For now and for ever, till death, I will love you.' They both thought.

They got out of the car and were jumped on from behind.

"Mommy!" Ai screamed.

"Daddy!" Moka screamed. The kids were clinging onto the parents necks.

"Life's so perfect, right Inuyasha?" Kagome said tilting her head to see him.

"Yup I would say so." He laughed.

"We love you Mommy and Daddy!" the kids yelled.

"We love you to." Kagome said, and she leaned over and kissed Inuyasha.

Before they left the fair they got a family picture taken. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the middle with Moka and Ai in their arms. Sango and Miroku were standing next to Kagome, Kohaku next to them. Inutashio stood next to Inuyasha with Inyo. Sesshomaru stood next to Inutashio with his arms around Rin's waist. Kasha and Serin were sitting in front of Moka and Ai. They whispered something into their ears, and then the photographer started counting.

"One." Kasha and Serin put their hands onto their shoulders palms facing up.

"Two." Moka and Ai took their hands.

"Tree." Kasha and Serin raised the two into the air but not to high as to cover anyone.

"Here's your picture ma'am." The photographer said handing Kagome the picture.

Everyone looked at it and laughed. On three all the couples were kissing, Moka and Ai were being held in the air by Kasha and Serin who had their legs out in a split position. Kohaku was just standing there looking into space. Inutashio picked Inyo up and placed him on his shoulders. This had to be the best family photo ever.

'My family is so perfect.' Kagome thought while watching everyone.

Inuyasha came up from behind her and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much."

"I love you to, Yasha." She said and leaned into him.

'I love everyone but especially you Inuyasha.' Kagome smiled to herself.

* * *

**Well thats it, if ya liked this one go read my other story, right now I'm working on one so the updating of new stories will take a while. Tootles^^**


	11. Disclaimer, do not forget to read!

**Okay guys I hoped you all enjoyed my stories. But I forgot to put disclaimers in so here they are now. So I do no own Inuyasha or any of the songs. Sorry for the incovenince, have a nice day. Tootles^^**


End file.
